It's Only Magic
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Part 3 of BITE Me. When the gang bring Manny back, they bring curses along with her. Jay becomes overly jealous of Emma's friends.Jesse becomes smitten with Ellie but not as obsessed as Sean is to Manny. Can they stop the curses before something bad happe
1. Best Friends

CHAPTER 1:

During the next year, Emma was finally 17 and out of high school. She lived with a new friend, Ellie Nash. The girl was a red head and her age. She filled in for the roomate problem, she was a gothic type. Soon enough Ellie figured out that their apartment was haunted, but Emma explained to her that it was just the old roomate, her best friend...Manny.

_Flashback: _

_Ellie stared at the ghost of Manny "Your kidding right?" she turns to look at Emma who laughs and shakes her head no. Manny snickers crossing her arms over her chest and walked over to beside Emma._

_"I thought you said she was all into the ghosts, vampire...witch craft kind of stuff" she asked Emma._

_Emma laughed a little at the staring Ellie "I just don't think she really believed in it"_

_"did too!" exclaims Ellie to then crack a smile, okay so she didn't. Who would? But soon enough the girls were all living with another and spending nights together._

_"I can't believe you're a wolf" Ellie said._

_Manny raised an eyebrow looking to Emma "I can't believe she hasn't told you what she's been doing lately" she amazed. Emma gave a wierd look at a grinning Ellie._

_"I- have been practicing wicca" she smiled proudly. Both Emma and Manny giggled a little, they haven't seen or heard of a witch. They belived in demons and monsters...but not witches "Look, I can do little things" Ellie stood up._

_"It's okay, you don't have to proof anything" Emma tried hiding her smile "We believe you" even Manny bursted into laughter until Ellie rolled her eyes and stared at a pencil. The girls looked to it and saw it begin to rise._

_"Oh...okay..." drifts Manny, the pencil flying in mid air "Well that's..." the girls just stared in awe. Their were no words for it. They all had their type of forms. Ellie was the witty punk girl. Emma was the wild sweet girl and Manny was the sexy teasing girl. In other words, Ellie was the witch, Emma was the wolf and Manny was the ghost._

_Emma and Ellie laid on their beds, Manny sitting on the ground laughing. They always stood up all night on weekends just talking. Mostly about Jay or telling Manny how Sean was doing. He didn't know she was around... it's not like you could lay that on a guy._

_'hey your girl friend that died with a knife in her gut, which you saw...is still living as a ghost in my apartment. Maybe you guys could be together? Oh, but she can't leave the house' Pfft, yeah right. Emma would love to see the day._

_"I happen to be great at dissing guys too" Ellie admits "There way too many players out there. They should all just..." Ellie picked up one of her voodoo dolls "Die" she stabbed a needle in it and both Emma and Manny share a look_

_"Yeah, like God sent you to earth to stop man kind?" laughs Manny._

_The next day with Ellie and Emma at a fast food resturant. They stood in line and Jimmy Brookes smirked with his friends checking the two out, remembering Emma liked to reject him a lot, Jimmy went to the new girl. _

_"Hey" he greets "Im Jimmy Brookes" he introduced himself to Ellie and Emma rolled her eyes "I was wondering..you wanna go to the ravine to night? A place in the woods, you should check it out. You know, as a date?" he asks her and Ellie stares bluntly at him._

_"no." she simply and dully said. The two girls grabbed their stuff and left._

_"Bitch" whispers Jimmy shaking his head as his friends pointed and laughed at him. Emma laughs walking with Ellie._

_"Yes, you are the man slayer" Emma said in sarcasm to laugh harder. Ellie smiled shaking her head. _

_"I panicked okay? I wasn't ready for it. Hell, I didn't even know the guy" Ellie admits "Just let me work on it" she teased. From then on the girls, all 3 of them have been best friends. Ellie got better with magic, Emma learned to controll the wolf in her and they were both looking up a way to help Manny in some way. For anything. _


	2. Living Dead Girl

CHAPTER 2:

Jay came into the apartment and looked around "Em?" he goes around the kitchen to see her sitting on the kitchen counter holding a liter over a spoon of wolf spane. "Want help?" he softly asks.

Emma boredly looked over to light up a bit then simply shrugs "Not really, this is the last one" she said as he checked the huge container of monkshood. She was so addicted on making enough, just so she wouldn't change into what Manny's body did.

It had been the worse time of their life.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jay smirks putting arms around her waist as she put the container away and turns to smirks back up to him.

"A guy" she taunts back and he raised an eyebrow. She smirked, loving to tease him. "He's tall, brown shaggy hair...doesn't have a reflection though" she then ponders looking up "I always wondered how he looks so good if he can't see himself"

"Just knowledge probably, a lot of girls tell him he's fine too" Jay teased back lifting her up as she cupped his face while smiling back at him and kissed as he set her down on the counter. She teased her tounge against his and he growled lowly into her mouth.

"Oh hey lust bunnies" Manny said suddenly appearing and walked passed them when they pulled apart. Emma blushed and got off the counter. "Em, can we talk?" she asks and Emma nods.

They then turn to Jay just standing there. He smiled smugly sitting on a chair behind him "might as well say it, even if I do leave? I will always hear you" he frowns "even if I didn't want to" he admits jokenly and Manny huffs turning to Emma and plays with her hands.

Emma laughs a little "Come on Manny" she says "Spit it out"

"I want to come back to life again" Manny spit out and Emma gives a look to then slowly nod.

"I know you do but-" Emma was cut off by Manny.

"But I died, im now a ghost...blah,blah, blah. But hear this. Ellie's a witch now right?" she questions and Emma shared a wierd look with Jay and then turns back to Manny to nod. Manny smiled "I've seen her do some spells, she's pretty powerful. I think she could bring me back"

Ellie's door opened and she came into the kitchen "Spells that bring back ghost? Are said to be tricky" Ellie explains obviously overhearing what they were talking about "And there's a price to make. Who knows what it'll be"

Emma sadly frowns seeing the depression in Manny's eyes. She just wanted to come back, to go out and to see Sean again. She was always stuck in this apartment. It probably sucked more than you can bare.

"I say you still try" Jay admits sitting in his seat and Emma nods, she wanted to as well. "It's not like any kind of witch spells can ruin someones life. And it can't take one away either. Unless it's a harming spell" Jay explains.

Manny smiled liking how someone agreed with her. She turned to Ellie "And your really powerful Ellie, I really think you could do this"

"I probably could" Ellie simply shrugs "And I'd listen to a 2 hundred year old vampire..." she glanced at Jay "If it wasn't for spells that could change into curses, I'd do it" she said and Manny gave a puppy dog face, soon enough Emma too.

"Please Ellie" Emma begged and walked closer to her with Jay and Manny in the back ground. Ellie stared back at Emma "it's so hard not being able to go out without her. It's so hard to tell people what even happened to her. I'm sick of lying" she admits.

Ellie looked at them all again and dully rolls her eyes "Fine" she answers.

"Really?" Manny smiled happily and went to hug her to almost fall and balance back up "Just wait til I'm a live"

"You'll squeeze me so tight, I'd die" Ellie said for Manny who nods, just what she was going to say.

Emma smiled getting pulled down by Jay onto his lap "And we'd just bring you back to life. Cause that's what we do" she teased and they all share smiles or a laugh.


	3. Bewitched and Bebothered

CHAPTER 3:

"Do you think it's really going to work?" asked Emma walking into the town's public libary with Ellie who shrugs her left shoulder.

"I don't know, honestly" Ellie says then looks to Emma "Actually, yeah. I think it will. Are we going to tell Sean?" questions Ellie and Emma takes a deep breath looking up and thinking about it.

Emma shook her head "He's been ruined since she died. He won't be able to take bringing her back. If anything? He might jump in and ruin everything" she sadly admits "But, he can see her straight after...we all know Manny's doing this for Sean"

Ellie nods "your right" she confirms and they go to the back of the libary. Emma gave Ellie a wierd look wondering where their going.

"I don't think we can go to the back" Emma admits and points to a sign that said 'no passing this point'. Ellie laughs opening a door and letting Emma inside.

"Relax" says Ellie "I know the guy that works back here. He has the spell books" she explains and Emma 'o's and nods walking to a counter at the back. And old guy popped up. "Hey Tracker" breaths Ellie.

Emma hid her laughter, sorry...but it was creepy the way he just popped up "oh.. um" Emma covered her smile with her finger tips "Your flies down" she points, Ellie cracked a smile too as Tracker stared down and glared at Emma zipping it up.

Emma just simply shrugs and leans on the counter as Ellie told Tracker just what kind of book she wanted. To bring back a life...

Tracker stared at both of the girls and let a laugh out to shake his head "You do know that's a powerful spell you want there" he states and they nod.

"trust me" Ellie said to him "We know it may do some bad stuff but were willing to do it. How bad can it get, right?" she asks and he laughs again coming around the counter.

"Pretty bad actually" Tracker opens a box up and runs his finger tip along the books in the box and brought out a book. He blew on it letting the dust fall down and walked back to them handing the book over to Emma "Your talking about bringing back the dead..."

"We're talking about bringing back a friend" Emma confirms and he lift an eyebrow "We've seen as far as it gets. We're okay with whatever consiqences it has" she insists and he took a deep breath to just nod and look to Ellie.

"And your sure you can handle this?" he asks her and Ellie nods "you know your going to need a couple of people helping you on this" he tells her and she nods again. She knew the drill.

"Thanks Tracker" Emma said holding the book up and gave Ellie a look to then leave. Tracker watches Emma go and looks to Ellie.

"It's her best friend" Ellie told him "She...she died by turning into a lyken...we need this Tracker" Ellie says.

"Good luck" breaths Tracker. Ellie frowns watching him leave and go into his small office. She leaned on the counter and ran a hand through her hair. Did Tracker not like this idea?

_flashback:_

_Ellie was a little 8 year old girl. She was always left home alone. Her mother died when she was 5. She now lived with her 2 aunts. They were both witches which made Ellie interested in it. Their house was big and white in the middle of a field, the town around them. The back had a green house type of room, only her aunts used it to put their spell books, brooms and ingrediants in there._

_Ellie went to a white pot piled with rose pedels and smiled as her little hands wrapped around the pot and one of them dug into the pot, putting out flowers everywhere "I wish, I will never fall in love" she said and sprinkled flowers over some tables and giggles "And If i do? He has to have one blue eye, and one green eye" she put the rest of the flower pedals in the water._

_Tracker knocked on the door and looked at the little girl and chuckles "What are doing Elenor?" he smiles a little walking over to her. He was a close friend to her aunts, they taught him the highest power any witch would know. _

_"Making a spell" Ellie hopped down a couple stairs from the greenhouse porch "so i never ever fall in love. He will hum my favorite song..." Ellie told Tracker who just gives a look. Ever since her mother died Ellie hasn't been so fond of love. And she was only 8. _

_"But if you don't want to fall in love then why are you telling the powers that be what your love would be like?" Tracker teased bending down to her and Ellie played with her white night-gown._

_"I made it so he doesn't exsist. One blue eye, one green eye...he'll hum my favorite song" Ellie drifts "Who would know my favorite song?" she eyes Tracker after a moment of silence "will you teach me real magic one day Tracker?" she asks._

_Tracker smiled a little and nods standing up and took the little girl with him. Ever since her aunts died, Ellie's been living on her own since 14 years old and Tracker watched over her and visisted another a lot. He was like a father figure for her considering she never met her real one._

And if Tracker was hiding what he had to say or what he was thinking about for real about this bringing back a dead person...she wanted to know how he felt. She looked up to him.


	4. Get The Party Started

CHAPTER 4:

The whole gang decided to go to a local club near by and sat in a large booth. Emma sat next to Jay at the corner of the booth as everyone talked about the ritual they wanted to do to bring Manny back.

"I'm in" agrees Craig and gave Emma a small smile. They were good friends, he knew Emma missed her even if Manny still was in apartment it wasn't like Emma could bring her out or hug her or do anything with her but talk.

"Yeah" nods Spinner "I'll do whatever you want me to" he promised them and Ellie nods thankfully.

"Well, enough with this crap" Craig got up "We've been talking serious for hours. Time to dance" he did a little joking groove as he stood up and Spinner laughed hard watching him. Emma laughed when Craig grabbed her up and they went dancing.

Jay laughed shaking his head and took a shot from his alchohal "Man" Spinner said "How do you do it?" he asked and Jay gave him an insane look moving out of Ellie's way as she went to the bar and Spinner puts arms in the air "The girls! Their all into the dark, mysterious thing. How can I be like that?"

"Go get bitten" taunts Jay and Spinner shot his hand out. Jay gave him a dumb founded look "Are you stupid? You don't want to be a vampire. If anything, being a human is the best part of life. Don't fuck that up. Besides...a girl would have to bite you"

"what do you mean?" Spinner asked confused and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Like i'm going to bite a guy" Jay shivered "Man, it's like kissing another...guy" Jay said disgustingly and Spinner wrinkled his nose to awe.

"so it's like, a sexual thing" Spinner gets it "So that's why Emma has a scar on her neck" Jay just laughed at him and went back to drinking. "Can vampires even drink beer?"

"Shut up Spin" Jay confirms.

Meanwhile Emma laughed dancing with Craig who smiled watching her too, he'd never say anything. But he was in love with his best friend. Ever since they met at the ravine. It sucked to know she was in love with Jay though.

But it didn't make him stop loving her.

Ellie laughed sharing a little wave with Emma and passed the friends walking to the bar, she leaned on it and put a finger off "Corona" she calls over to the bartender who nods and puts up 5 fingers to tell her it'd be a minute since it was busy.

She sat on a chair at the bar and got a drink umbrella, playing with the tooth pick on it in her fingers. A guy smiled a little going over to her "Their funner when you put them upside down in your drink" said the guy and Ellie looks over to chuckle.

"Is it?" she raised an eyebrow and turned her head from the guy who seemed to be trying to hit on her at the bar. As if. The guy chuckled beside her when he got his drink first.

"sorry" he told her "I'm not trying to pick you up or anything. You just seemed bored and to be honest? I am too" he points up over a balcony "My friends are celebrating my birthday. You'd think I'd be having fun" he jokes around and shakes his head no.

Ellie smiled a little feeling bad for being a bitch to him on his birthday "Well then happy birthday" she gave a look "You don't like the club deal?" she curiously asked.

He scruched his face up shaking his head 'no' "The whole, music...dance, get hit on by strangers" he smiled at her teasingly and she even laughed "I don't know, I don't find it fun, you know?" he questions and she agreed with him. "by the way...Im Jesse" he put out his hand.

Ellie shook his hand back and smiled back at him "Ellie Nash" she introuduced herself and her corrona was set back on the table.

"Well, you don't have to waste your time with me anymore" Jesse said to her and she looks at him "You can go back to your friends. I'll find someone else to bug...might even go home" he admits in wonder and she laughs at him. He was wierd...but she liked wierd. So she ended up staying.

A breathless Emma went to Jay and bent over the booth to put her chin on his shoulder "Can we go?" she whines and he grins narrowing his eyes at her to nod. She smiled always liking the way he let her get her way and got up as they shared a kiss "See you guys on the weekend?" she said and they nod waving goodbye. They passed the bar and Emma stopped in front of Ellie "We're leaving..you coming?" she asked Ellie.

Ellie looked back at Jesse and he smiled a little sipping his beer and she turns back to Emma "I'm going to stay a while" she said and Emma gave a wierd look. Didn't Ellie hate the club life? Whatever. Emma shrugs it off and went with Jay and back home to tell Manny the good news.


	5. Spin

CHAPTER 5:

Through out the whole conversation Ellie had with Jesse, he went to her elementry school. They both fancied Tim Burton, and they're favorite movies were Horror's. He was also in the news paper articles and gave interviews to a lot of famous people.

Ellie envied him even more...this guy was pretty entertaining. He even insisted on giving her a ride home. Ellie glanced at Jesse when he was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Are you sure your friends won't be pissed that you left your own party?" she teased.

"You sure your friends won't be pissed you went into a car with a complete stranger?" he taunts back and grins "I could kill you right now. Maybe I have some kind of weapon in the back" Jesse said and Ellie lift an eyebrow.

"Then you wouldn't of asked me to hang out next week" she laughs at him and he grinned over while still driving and looked back to the road. He looked at her again and snuck glances around her, she was a pretty girl. He wondered if she knew that? She didn't dress like every girl, that's what he noticed first about her. But her eyes were so green it reminded him of nature or some sort. They were emerald. "This is it" points Ellie.

When he drove into the apartment parking lot Jesse started to hum a tune. Ellie snapped her eyes away from the out the window and looked at him. She gave a wierd look as she remembered that tone. It was her favorite song as a girl.

_"so i never ever fall in love. He will hum my favorite song..." Ellie told Tracker who just gives a look. Ever since her mother died Ellie hasn't been so fond of love. And she was only 8. _

Jesse stopped in front of the apartment and Ellie's heart skipped. "how do you know that song?" she asked him and he looked over with a wierd look "You were just humming a song" she recalls and he laughs looking at her to simply shrug.

"My family always sang it" laughs Jesse "They'd surround a bon fire and it was only instrumental. No words. Just a tune" he gives her a look, why did she care about what he humming. Ellie being a little weirded out took her seat belt off, probably just conisedence.

"Well thanks- for the ride...and all" she said and he nods smiling back at her. She bit her lip, she didn't know why but she wanted to. It's not like they weren't ever going to see another again, they had anothers numbers and everything. She crashed her lips to his and he melted into it, cupping her face and kissing deeply. Ellie pulled away smiling, his eyes still closed until opening when hearing the door open and she got out. He opened his mouth but she was already gone. He chuckled and shook his head.

Ellie laughed covering her mouth from the tingles and opened the apartment door "hey guys" she greets to Emma and Manny, Manny was jumping up and down doing little dances as Emma laughed.

Emma must of told Manny the friends were in on bringing her back.

"God, I can't believe this is going to happen" Manny happily said "Ellie, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims and she laughs nodding and Manny turns to Emma to gasp a little "What do I do? What do I say to Sean? Hi, I'm not dead anymore!" she bit her nails.

Emma laughed "Relax!" she yells at Manny and leans back on the couch "He'll be so happy. You probably won't even have to explain it to him" she said then looks to Ellie "...and where were you?" she crossed her arms smiling.

Ellie went red "nothing" she lied and went to the kitchen. Emma raced up and chased after her, Manny huffs putting hands on her hips.

"I'd block her on the other side but you might need to wait a week for that" Manny gasped happily "lets do the spell now!" the girls just laughed at her and could tell she was excited until both Manny and Emma finally made Ellie tell them.

"Some guy, named Jesse. He was cute" Ellie said and they o'd smiling until Ellie shrugs "but like I said, I'll never fall in love" she confirms and they gave confused looks. "I told you I wished when I was younger that I'd never fall in love"

"Can't you undo the spell?" Manny asks.

Emma nods "Yeah Ellie, love isn't a bag thing. You know?" she questions Ellie shook her head.

"No" she admits "I don't know. I don't even know how it feels" Ellie confirms and she and Manny looked to Emma "how does it feel?" she questions and Emma swallowed her water hard. How was she suppose to explain that?

"it's not like I fell in love" laughs Emma remembering when she met Jay "I crashed into it" she admits and shrugs "But it was still worth giving...even if he can't come out in the light or anything like that. But, you'd do anything for him"

"he isn't around much" Manny said nodding "That's true" she agrees.

Emma cracked a smile looking down and thinking about Jay "But when he is around..." she shook her head in amazement. The way Jay made her feel was incredible.

Ellie groans "Just tell me" both girls gave Ellie a wierd look. For a girl that didn't belive in love was begging to know how it fell "I'm just curious is all" she shrugs.

"Okay..." drifts Emma wondering how to put love in words. "do you ever put your arms out, and spin really, really fast?" she questions.

Manny laughed glancing at Ellie "she does it all the time" she remembered. Ellie didn't think Manny knew that since Manny hid the first couple of weeks Ellie moved in. Ellie went red in embarressment not knowing Manny knew that and Manny laughed again.

Emma smiled shaking her head "That's just how it feels" she insists "It makes your heart race. It turns the world upside down" Emma than thought about what happened during her and Jay's back down fall a year ago "But if you're not careful, if you don't keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You can't see what's happening to the people around you. You can't see that you're about to fall." she said.

Both Manny and Ellie stared at Emma and blinked for Manny to gawk and smile. Ellie rolled her eyes "I hate love. How do you know if the guy would be there to catch you?" she took a bun out of the bread box.

"you don't" Emma shrugs simply and took her bun, walking out with a tiny laugh.


	6. Love Stinks

CHAPTER 6:

Ellie and Emma walked into a store to get some candles for the weekend magic and looked around "What about scented ones?" Emma lift some white candles up "It's vanillia" she smiled happily loving that smell.

Ellie laughs at her looking at other candles "Sure, if you Manny to come back with a natural smell of vanillia. We need plain candles" she said "It's in the book" she looked more down the aile as Emma huffs and turns to look for more just to bump hard into someone.

"Sean" Emma stared at the guy. He had longer hair, some hair on his chin and builter. I guess that's how he shook time up, he hated having Manny's on his mind. It made him depressed so he worked out more. "Ho-how are you?" Emma asks.

Sean shrugs looking at Emma, he hasn't seen her ina few weeks "Fine, I guess" he mutters. Emma swore she hasn't seen this guy smile since the death of their beloved friend and lover. He coughs looking away, being near Emma just reminded him to much of Manny. "But I'm in a rush so I'm gonna have to go"

"Oh" Emma saddens "alright" she waved a little and shared a sad smile watching him go until out of sight. She regretted how rude she was to him during the turn of her wolf went on. But they were friends now but not enough to make him stick around and hang out.

"Emma Nelson" she heard and turned to see an old friend. Peter Stone. Emma smiled a little walking over and they went to catch up while she waited for Ellie.

Meanwhile with Ellie, she turned the corner to see Jesse with a bunch of guys at the next aile and turned back to hers. "Oh yeah" nods one of his friends "This guy had the time of his life at his birthday party" he said.

His other friends laugh "Yeah, that cute little red head you brought home? You guys must of hit if off well" he said. Another one snickers to shake his head.

"Cute? The girl was a freak. She wore net stockings. I mean, gothic much? Sure she had a nice rack but her style...so not the way girl's these days should be. I like the silk or pink cotton tops" smirks one guy. Ellie behind and not being noticed stared foward and her mouth dropped.

They were talking about her?!

"Yeah man, I bet you just like the bizzare sex. Was it good?" asked one guy that Ellie really couldn't see the face of

Jesse scratched his neck and coughs "Course it was. But like I said...i've had many. Now as the pink cotton thing?" he laughs at his friends "Maybe I like the cuffs and bizzare sex" he and his friends laughed. Ellie put her hand to her cheek actually feeling a tear fall. How could he say that about her.

"yeah" the guy from before asking Jesse if it was good spoke up again "The girl went to my high school last year. Came as a freak and graduated like a freak" Ellie finally took a look at the guy. Jimmy Brookes!? What the hell. He asked her out.

Ellie got so much fury in her and stared at a paint container over the guys and dumped it, letting it land harshly onto Jimmy's head. He kept cursing and bending over in pain as Ellie clenched her teeth and went to leave to turn back and with her magic, she popped the container lid open, letting it spray everywhere on Jesse and his friends.

She stormed to Emma and Peter and Emma gave a look "did you get-" Emma ow'd when Ellie grabbed her arm a bit harder than she thought and dragged her to the door.

"I got that candles" Ellie glared back "Lets go" when she glanced back into the store she saw Jesse whipe his face with his shirt and glance over, connecting eyes with her. His heart stopped and stared at her as she just glared as hard as she could and slammed the door closed behind her.

As his friends were still yelling about the paint Jesse looked down, did she hear all that?

"Ellie! What is wrong!?" exclaims Emma finally yanking her arm back to look at her friend standing on the street and turn around quickly.

"guys, suck!" she yells and Emma blinks. Ellie groaned "Jesse, he wasn't anything I thought he was. He was a lie, worse...he was scum. This is why people don't fall in love, this is why I hate love" she stormed off and away from Emma.

Emma frowned and crossed her arms alone on the street.


	7. Be Mine Forever

CHAPTER 7:

Emma laid beside Jay in bed and laid her head on his chest. It was wierd to not hear or feel his heart pumping. But at times it was so peacefull as well. The whole Ellie turning her back on the love idea so randomly was bugging her.

Why didn't she like love? Why would she want to miss out on it? It was incredible.

"Hey uhh..." Jay spoke up and Emma's brown eyes looked up at him "Is there something you want to tell me?" he questions knowing there was something on her mind. Emma shook her head no, not really. He sigh's "Is something going on with you and Craig?" he asked.

Emma had to laugh "Where did that come from?" she asks and he huffs looking away from her, of course she wouldn't take this seriously. Hello! Her and Craig? No way. "Jay" she laughed again "Me and Craig are friends"

"Yeah well I remember 2 years ago he hit on you..why talk to some guy you went on a date with and blew off for me? There's gotta be something there" Jay said jealously and Emma gave him an insane look "Emma, the guys got it in for you"

"No he doesnt" she rolled her eyes "Do you really hate Craig?"

"Oh hey, knock before you read my mind" Jay said in sarcasm and Emma frowns, he huffs "I'm sorry. I trust you. Let's forget about this" he won't harress her about it. Silence. Emma put her chin on Jay's chest, Jay was looking forward

"What are you thinking about?" she asks and he looks at her to smirk a little.

"You" he states. Emma rolled her eyes smiling on how much of a suck up Jay was. He chuckles "Thinking about when we met, what your hair was like" he explains and Emma lift an eyebrow sitting up. Jay put hands on her waist as she sat on his lap.

"You remember?" Emma laughs a little "that was like almost 2 years ago" she recalls and smiles leaning into him "What eles do you remember?" she teased kissing around his neck and he groaned a little feeling her nip it a bit.

He then grins kissing her forehead "I remember an ugly ass poncho you were once. Ow!" he laughs rubbing his chest where she hit him playfully and shared a kiss while smiling.

Emma then frowns "Why do you love me?" she asks not really getting it. Why was she so lucky to get him? What was so great about her that made him stay with her?

"because" yawns Jay tiredly "I watched you, and I saw you laughing with your friends. You were dancing at the ravine... you caught me staring and... and I loved you" he admits and looks at her, she looked a little sad still.

"Why?" Emma questions.

"'Cause I could see your heart. Everyone could see it, you were that...real. And I worried that it would be bruised or torn. And more than anything in my life I wanted to keep it safe... with mine" he softly says and Emma's heart melted.

She kissed him slowly and rested her hands on his chest. Jay held her tighter and the view got darker and darker as Emma slowly took off his shirt.

Later on Emma met up with Craig, Ellie and Sean at Tim Hortons to grab a hot chocolate. Sean took a deep breath and leaned on the counter as Emma ordered for them and Spinner was giving a 12 minute order. Ellie stood by them and waited as a figure came up to her. "Ellie" someone whispered in her ear and she turns to glare hard. Jesse. "Hey" he smiled a little "I called you a couple times...you never seem to answer your phone"

"No, I just don't answer your calls" Ellie snapped and walked to another counter getting napkins and forks for her friends. Jesse blinked a couple times and went over to Ellie. "Go away" she hissed.

"What? No. What'd I do?" he innocently asked trying to look her in the eye for Ellie to just avoid him.

Ellie glared right into his eyes and looked behind him, his friends in a table sneaking glances over. "What did you do?" she repeats his question "You-you lied to your friends. You told them I slept with you?" she exclaims and his mouth fell. Her friends came over and Emma slowly handed her drink over...was something happening?

Jesse went to say at least something but Ellie dumped her drink on his head and threw the empty cup at his face. The friends stared and Ellie's friends laughed hard.

"I would never sleep with a pathetic lying idiot who can't even get a girl without lying about who he really is" she faked a gasp "Unless you tell them a bull shit too, because your that low" she looked to her friends and walked around him "Bye Jesse" she left.

Spinner passed one of Jesse's friends, Good ol' Jimmy. "What the hell are you staring at, faggot?" Jimmy snapped at him not liking the way Spinner's friend just did that to Jesse.

"That thing between your legs" Spinner pointed down "It looks like a penis, only smaller" he laughs and leaves.


	8. Harry Potter Can Kiss My Ass

CHAPTER 8:

Jay opened Emma's door hearing Manny shout to him to come in...since, she really couldn't open the door. "Hey" he greets to her and she waves "Is Emma here?" he questions and she shakes her head no.

"she went out with Craig and Ellie...some friends" she shrugged "They'll be back any second though. They were picking up some food to eat, we have no clue how long this spell is going to take tonight" she admits.

Jay grits his teeth "Craig, huh?" he asked and Manny played with her hands.

"Uh, Jay?" she slowly asks and he looked at her "If I tell you something, you promise not to go all 'grrr' on me?" she made a movement of a 'gr' with claws. Jay chuckles sitting on the living room couch looking back at her.

"Are you going to tell me I'm jealous?" he questions curiously but knowingly at the same time.

Manny sadly nods "Well, you sort of do get that way" she admits and he huffs running a hand through his hair and leans back on the couch to snicker.

"I wasn't always like this" he admits "Actually, I've never been jealous of anyone...then she comes along" said Jay thinking of Emma.

Manny smiled a little "I think that's romantic" she leaned on the wall and Jay just raised his eyebrow at her giving her a dumb look as if calling her a wierdo. She coughs and sits there awkwardly.

The door opened and in came Emma, Ellie, Craig and Spinner.

"okay, go get the candles and I'll get the book" Ellie told Emma who nods taking Jay's hand and bringing him to her room to get the stuff.

"0o0oo pretty" Spinner said when he drew a devil star on the floor, he clapped at his good work and Manny rolled her eyes to laugh and sit in the middle of it as Craig drew the circle around her.

Emma sat beside Jay and Craig, Jay snuck a glare at Craig and put his fists on his knee that was up in front of him a bit. Ellie went around them lighting candles and soon enough they formed a circle around Manny.

"Okay" breaths Ellie "this is it".

Manny watches as Ellie put a couple things in some kind of wooden pot, it turned green and just smoked a little. Manny caught Emma's eye and smiled a little. Emma gave her an assuring look back. Ellie would too but she was to upset about Jesse.

"So what now?" asks Spinner and Craig nods. Nothing was happening...

"Do we say something?" asked Craig to be blown in the face with smoke, they all were.

Huge wind came in and Manny bent down a bit holding her stomach in pain "Your hurting her!" Emma yelled to Ellie who shook her head no. This wasn't suppose to happen, was it?

More wind came and light shined everyone in the face, hitting the light into Manny's chest. Manny let out a scream and Jay covered Emma's face in his chest. The light was so bright it could blinde you. Spinner and Craig put hands over eyes and Ellie stared forward. Ellie's eyes turned black and stared straight at Manny who was still screaming. The door opened and in came Sean, they all looked over and his eyes stared in horror. Manny. Everything finally fell and smoke arized everywhere. A big black ball was formed and flew at Sean, into his chest and out. Sean gasped for air and fell. Everyone coughed as the smoke went away and slowly got up. Ellie was breathless for some reason and looked at the door "O no. Sean's out"

"What happened to him?" Spinner asked and jogged over to the guy. Emma slipped out of Jay's hold and stepped over Craig and run over to the middle and bent down.

"Manny?" she whispered at the passed out girl. Emma put her hand out and slowly put it on Manny...and it actually touched her. Emma breaths "Oh my god, it worked" she looked over her shoulder at Ellie. Ellie cracked a smile and the two girls laughed. Their friend was back.

"Uh, what do we do with this guy?" Spinner asked carrying Sean's arm over his shoulder, Sean's other arm around Craig's as they dragged and carried him as much as they could. Emma insisted they put him in Ellie's room and Manny could take her bed.

Ellie laughed a little "Harry Potter can kiss my ass"

Jay bent down and picked Manny up in his arms, Emma led him to her room opening the door and clearing off the bed. Ellie closed her eyes leaning on the wall, okay so everything was okay. Expect for whatever happened to Sean.


	9. Why Don't You Love Me?

CHAPTER 9:

Sean blinked his eyes opened and his heart was so sore. He stared up to see Manny. A goddess. He smiled and put his hand o her cheek, Manny smiled back and put her hand on his "hey..." she softly says.

Sean cringed from the pain in his chest "Am I dead?" he asks her. Manny let a laugh out and it sung in his ears.

"No" she shook her head "I'm back, they brought me back" she told him and Sean's smile had dimples and everything. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionatly.

Manny fell into his arms and kissed deeply back. "I love you" Sean whispers in between the kiss and she kissed him back again "I missed you so much" he confirms and she laughs against his lips "I couldn't-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" exclaims Manny with another laugh. His blue eyes snapped to hers and he almost looked mad. But he then smiled and kissed her again.

He rolled her over so he was on top and just held her all night long.

When Manny was sleeping Sean carressed her hair, so long and black. He loved that. Beautiful. But when Sean was staring down at Manny, his eyes mysted to black. Like the color of the ball that Ellie made for Manny's life that shot into his chest.

Was something wrong with him?

Meanwhile Ellie went for a walk and ended up at the park. She sat on a swing and slowly swayed back and forth.

Jesse came over slowly and scratched his neck nervously. He looked behind and turned back to the front looking at Ellie "Ellie?" he said. Ellie turned to glare and stood to leave until he grabs her wrist.

"Ow, Jesse!" she exclaims with the grip on her wrist, he let go and she yanked her hand back putting it in her other hand, rubbing the soreness "What the hell is wrong with you?" she bitters.

"Ellie" Jesse landed on his knees and she stared down at him insanely. "I need you, I'm so sorry" he sadly begged for forgiveness.

"Okay! Fine, I forgive you" Ellie glared "But I don't need you" she confirms and went to walk away.

Jesse stood up and hollared to her "I won't give up on you!" Ellie turned and walked backwards looking at the phyco man and just shook her head confused jogging back to the apartment.

She opened the door to see Sean on Manny, choking her on the table and Spinner yelling for him to stop.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Sean screamed down at Manny as she gasped for air, Spinner went to stop him and Sean paunched him down to the ground.

"HEY!" yells Ellie as Jay and Emma run out of her room.

Jay grabs Sean's arm and bends it back, ramming the guy on the wall face first. His head knocked so hard he was left unconcious. Emma was holding a gasping Manny, trying to breath.

"What the hell happened?" Emma panicked even more than Ellie who saw the whole thing. Manny coughed and Spinner got her a glass of water.

"Swallow it slowly" Spinner told her "It will hurt to swallow for a while" he explains and Manny slowly sipped her water, some tears in her eyes.

They all sat in the living room, Ellie made a spell keeping Sean locked in Ellie's room. Manny was telling her story on what happened "We were fine, we were kissing, I got hungry and he even decided to help. I decided I wanted take out and he thought I was going to leave him if I went out" Manny shook her head, she didn't get it "He screamed in my face, saying that I was all based on a lie, that I pretended to love him" she starts crying and looked to Emma "I love him Em, I don't why he's like this"

"Jesse did something like that too" admits Ellie looking to the girls. "Yeah he-he grabbed him and begged me for forgiveness" she tells them.

"So obviously something wierd is happening" Emma said "Maybe it's some spell that fucked up during the Manny session" he insists.

Ellie nods "Yeah, didn't Tracker say there would be coniqences. He said they could be really, really bad" Ellie got up "I'm gonna go see him" she told Emma and Manny who nod and Ellie left.

Ellie walked down the street and waited for the lights to say she can walk, Jesse came beside her and she noticed to huff "hey" he smiled a little.

"What are you stalking me now?" asked Ellie putting hands on hips.

"Yes" Jesse admits then coughs "I-I mean no" Ellie rolled her eyes and began walking. Jesse huffs and catches up to her "I'm in love with you Ellie Nash" he yells and Ellie whipped around.

"No, your not" Ellie put hands in the air "Your on some kind of spell. But don't worry, I'm taking care of it alright?" she walked again and he still followed "Jesse" she whines. It hurt so much to be around him, she sniffs looking down and he softens.

"Hey.." he whispers and lifts her chin with his hand "Don't cry" he said. Ellie looked away from him and choked on a cry. Why did he do this to her? Jesse looks down and dug hands into his pockets "What I did to you was fucking shitty. And I completely agreed with you when you called me pathetic and all that stuff. I'd take back everything if I could

"No, no **you **wouldn't" Ellie confirms and whiped her tears "God I was such an idiot to even give you a chance. So in the end, I guess it was my fault" she walked again and he blocked her.

"But we can start over" he smiled and Ellie melted for it until snapping back to reality and shook her head no "So you won't go out with me because your scared you might just actually like me?" he hollars to her.

Ellie couldn't hide her smile as she turned back to him "No, but that's a good theory so you don't bruise your big, alter ego" she turned, her heart skipped a beat when he echo'd a laugh.


	10. I Can't Eat, I Can't Sleep

CHAPTER 10:

Emma went to Jay's the next day, maybe he would know what happened. Ellie couldn't find Tracker last night so Jay was their next choice. Jay opened the door seeing her and opens it wider "hey" he greets letting her in.

"hi" she breaths and goes in. He wore only his black pants, his shaggy hair in sleep shape. Oh yeah, it's day...he was probably sleeping "Oh uh sorry" she apoligized.

Jay just smirked and nods going to his fridge "Want a drink?" he only had beer and those kind of beverages.

Emma laughs a little shaking her head "A world of no" she confirms. "Do you have any idea on what caused Sean to just...freak?" she asked.

Jay smugly smiled "So that's all you came for? To pump me for information?" he went over to her.

Emma tilted her head "What else would I want to pump you for?" then Emma just thought about what she said and squinted her eyes "I really just said that didn't I?"

Jay chuckles at that and raised an eyebrow. Either way he didn't mind it.

Meanwhile at the apartment Manny asked Ellie to undo the spell on the locked door for a while. She sat in the bed with Sean's head on her lap as she ran her hands through his hair. He was shaking a bit and she hated seeing him this way.

She had to do something about it.

Back to Emma and Jay, the two ended up laying in his bed and Jay let a breath out "Ellie's a strong witch, I'll give you that" he said and Emma nods. "But sometimes, even though all witches aren't evil...their still going to have evil in them"

"Are you saying this is Ellie's fault?" She sat up.

Jay shook his head no "It's not" he states. "It's Manny's". Emma stared at him in disbelieve, she then stood up a little angry.

"So your saying bringing my best friend from the dead was a horrible mistake. That Sean's all crazy because of her?" she crossed her arms. Jay was suppose to side with her, not go against her and bash her friends.

Jay breaths and stood up rubbing his eyes "Em, that Tracker guy told you. It could bring something bad. When Manny died she became a ghost because Heaven and Hell didn't know which one should take her"

"Why?" Emma shook her head "She didn't do anything wrong Jay" she cried a little and he softens.

"I'm not saying she did. But she let a beast come out and kill people. I know she couldn't controll that but that's why they kept her on earth. She's band until they decide...but when you guys brought her back? You brought heaven and hell back with her" Jay explained to Emma who looked at him in horror.

"Are you saying some kind of hell demon came because of her?" Emma asks and Jay nods "So...so what is it then? A wolf? Vampire..."

"It's Sean" Jay simply said.

Emma's teared brown eyes stared at Jay through the tears and turned around bending by a chair and picking up her coat.

"Emma!" Jay yells.

Emma ignored him and went to the door.

"Emma I'm not saying this to affend you!" he hollars to her and she opens the door to glare back.

"Really?" she asks "Cause it kind of hurt me. Your saying I shouldn't of brought my best friend back to this world. Your saying that I should of been left alone and not even worry about the one person in my whole life who ever gave a damn about me since birth" her voice cracked a little trying to keep the tears in.

"Who ever said I don't give a damn about you?" Jay pierced his lips and threw his beer at the wall when Emma ignored that when slamming the door behind her. The glass shattered on the wall and into millions of pieces.

In the middle of the night Ellie heard the phone ring and groans "Ellie, get it" pouts Emma and Ellie rolled on her bed to the night table picking up the phone and answering it

Ellie: Hello?

Jesse: Why weren't you answering your phone? I called three times.

Ellie: Jesse! It's 3 in the morning

Jesse: Oh. Yeah, I guess that's a good reason... hey, you know, I was thinking we should move in together.Ellie: I don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment.

Jesse: Oh... Ellie, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I think I love you. I've never loved anyone before... well, except for my mom and this little puppy I had..

Ellie: Goodnight Jesse.

She hung up but couldn't help but let out a little laugh.


	11. I Just Want A Normal BoyFriend

CHAPTER 11:

Emma cried to Ellie in their room and kept their voices low so no one would hear. Emma let more tears fall "Do you know what it's like hearing from your own boy friend that I screwed up by trying to get my best friend back? I feel so.."

"I know" breaths Ellie "But I think he might be right"

Emma sniffs shaking her head "Maybe Sean's just got a limited thing going on"

"Like the spell will wear off?" Ellie asked and Emma nods. Ellie looked down playing with her hands "I don't think so Em, it worked on Jesse too and he still hasn't stopped following around"

"What is it?" Emma questions "What's making them like this?"

"Love spell?" Ellie asked "Maybe I had to much emotion when I did the magic on Manny. I was pretty hurt" she admits sitting down next to Emma on her bed. Emma whiped her tears and looked at Ellie curiously.

"Why?" she whispers "I thought you couldn't fall in love? Why would this guy hurt you so much"

"I have no clue" says Ellie "He-he hummed my favorite song. I thought he was the one but it was just my mind playing games on me. So I was pissed off. That madness could of made the magic all messed up" she explains.

Emma shook her head "this is all so confusing" she breaths out.

"No" said a voice and both Ellie and Emma looked over. Manny. She leaned on the door frame "It sounds pretty simple to me. I brought hell back with me" she snickers a little.

"Manny..." Emma drifts sadly and goes to say something to make her feel better.

Manny put her hand up "it's okay, really. I mean...when does our lives ever go the way we planned? This ghost thing, we knew bringing me back might be a problem. I'm okay, I really am Emma" she said "Jay was right"

"Yeah" Emma nods "But it still doesn't make me just forgive him" she stubbornly crossed her arms and laid down.

Both Ellie and Manny shared an entertaining look.

The door knocked and Manny answered the door "oh" she opened it "hey" she greets.

Jay stood there and swallowed hard "Is Emma there?" he asks and Manny pierced her lips nervously and went to try to explain "Is she still mad at me?" Jay questions.

"No" breaths Manny assuringly but...that was a lie.

Emma came into view and glared "Go away" she said and went to the living room. Jay huffs looking away from Emma and looked to Manny.

"Oh, I meant yes" she corrected her self with a guilty smile. Jay scoffed to her and himself and stepped in going into the living room where Emma sat on the living room.

"Em, I know your pissed off" Jay said in front of her and she got up to leave and he grabbed her hand turning her "Emma I was trying to tell you the truth, you asked me! You and I both knew one thing was going to lead to another" he glanced at Manny and back to Emma.

Manny nods to Emma agreeing with him and Emma looked at Jay "One thing already has led to another. Don't you think it's a little too late to be reading me warning labels?" she points to her room behind her "Sean's in there screaming his head off, if he gets out? We're basically all dead"

"I'm just trying to protect you" Jay honestly said and Emma just looked away. He looked down and inhaled a breath "You know what? I'll go" he says knowing that she wanted it.

But did she?

Emma folded her arms over her chest and sadly looked down. Manny sadly watched them, was this all because of her? Manny wanted badly to do something about this. To make it right.

Jay stepped in front of Emma and kissed the top of her head "I'll see you tomorrow" he whispers in her ear and turns going to the door and left.

Emma huffs and falls on the couch "Why can't I have a normal boy friend!?" she exclaims putting arms in the air.

Both girls jumped a bit hearing Sean pounding on the door trying to get out. No use.

"Everybody wants that" laughs Manny sitting beside Emma "It doesn't exsist"


	12. What Hurts The Most

CHAPTER 12:

Jay slowly slid onto Emma's balcony and opened her balcony door, slipping in. Emma turned over from her bed and looks down, she sat up and her big brown eyes stared up to him and she played with her hands "I didn't mean to get so mad" she said.

"I get it" nods Jay "And it's alright..." he promised. Emma let a tear slip and she shook her head.

"No it's not" she cried and he stood in front of her at the side of the bed and bent down in front of her "Jay, you keep forgiving me for the worse things. Everyday I keep thinking I'm changing worse and worse" she admits.

"your not" he whispers and softly kissed her. Her heart skipped and she already felt better "I think your the best person I know Em, and that has nothing to do with how much I'm in love with you. Your so caring, even to strangers. You put your friends before you...your the one Emma" he said and dug into his pocket "I got you somethin'" he put out ring and Emma stared at it. "It resembles love, royalty and frienship..I have one too, there called claddagh rings" he showed his and slowly slipped the other one on her tiny finger.

It was silver and had little hands holding a heart with a crown on top of it. It was beautiful.

Emma sucks in a breath and nods with a tiny smile, she cupped his face and passionatly kissed him, he slowly went onto her and slid into bed. He took off his shirt over his head with one hand and bent down to her to pull her pants down as they kissed again. He lift her thigh moving it to his waist and she gasped feeling him slide in.

"Jay" Emma moans and he kisses her ear lobe. She bit her lip and started moving with him.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, he went a little bit faster and she put her hands on his shoulders with his on her waist guiding together.

"I love you too" she panted back forehead to forehead. Getting hotter and hotter.

Meanwhile in the other room. Without telling any body, Manny slipped into Sean's room and looked him over. His knuckles were bloody from punching walls and he looked so tired. "Sean" she whispered sadly and he put his head up.

"Manny" his eyes watered and she went on her knees in front of him where he sat against a wall, she cupped his face and he melted to her touch, kissing her finger tips. He was so gentle, how could it be a demon took over him?

Manny looked into his sad eyes "Oh Sean..." she sadly breaths and kissed the tip of his nose. She ran her fingers against his knuckles slowly rubbing it better. He pulled his hand away and slowly went to her shirt, unbottoning it "Sean-"

She went to protest but Sean kissed her and nibbled down to her neck "Shh..." he said "I love you Manny, you know that. I would never hurt you" he promised and Manny nods knowing that and moans when she feels his hands slip up her skirt.

Soon enough the lovers were naked on the ground and he was slowly moving in and out of her. Moaning and groaning. No one had ever made love to Manny and she was seeing stars from it "I love you too Sean" she finally whispered and kissed his chest from underneath him.

Something struck Sean and he put a bit more weight on her and moved her hands to the side, her elbows bent. Manny's mouth dropped in pleasure feeling him go faster, but then harder. "O god Manny" he grunts and goes even harder.

"OW!" Manny felt him pounding into her "Sean!" she exclaims "Your going to hard" she cried some more and he just gripped her hands even harder so she couldn't struggle "SEAN STOP!" tears streamed down her cheeks, she could feel him ripping her insides as if she was a virgin all over again but worse.

Sean ignored her screams and kept going feeling so much pleasure, but her only pain. It wasn't love anymore...it was pain. And no one could hear them because of the spell Ellie put up in the room where you couldn't hear anything...not her cries and not her screams.

In the middle of the night Emma heard a knock at the front door and groaned next to Jay "Don't go" he groans out with her laying in his arms but she had to so slipped out and put on his black boxers and her white tank top. She opened the door to.. who was that? "Can I help you?" she gives a wierd look. Why was this guy hear in the middle of the fucking night!?

Jesse stared back at Emma blankly "No one can help me..." he drifts staring forward. Ellie peeked out of the room to see him and cursed to herself. "Ellie" he smiled happily.

"I'm so sorry Emma" she told her and Emma just nods watching her go to Jesse "Come on" she snapped to him and pulled his hand bringing him outside.


	13. I Wished To Never Fall In love

CHAPTER 13:

Ellie walked with Jesse over to cafe that was still open and got hot chocolate and just talking actually like they were friends. "So did you tell your friends?" smirks Ellie sipping her hot chocolate.

"tell my friends what?" asked Jesse and Ellie looks to him

"that your a lying sack of shit" she shrugs simply and he looks down.

"no" he said "b-but I will" he stuttered and Ellie had to laugh and nods looking at him. He grins back at her until she looks away.

"Jesse, you need to stop this" she begs and he shook his head no

"I can't, Ellie" he admits "Ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you. I told you that" he confirms and Ellie caught what he just said and gave a confused look.

"Wait, what?" she rewinds "Ever since you met me?" she asks and he nods quickly.

"Of course. When I first met you... you were beautiful. I knew right when I sat next to you that you weren't like other girls. That's what I admired most. And yeah I did lie to my friends but it was just because the guys expect it of me. But when you dumped that drink on me...I never felt so bad in my life" Jesse explained to her.

Meanwhile with Emma she was going back to her room when she noticed Manny's room door opened. She gave a wierd look and slowly turns to see Sean's door not have a magical bar around it that kept him inside. No, Manny wouldn't go in there...would she?

Emma went to the door and sucked in a breath to slowly open it. She heard crying and her eyes widen opening the door. The crying came from Sean, he was in nothing but boxers. Emma looks down to the ground and covered her mouth falling back into the wall in shock. "Oh my god" she cried.

Manny was there with bloody legs and a split lip, Sean's shirt covering her parts. She was passed out and even if sleeping, looked like she was in pain. "I-I didn't mean to" Sean cried "he's here. Magic. You can't stop me" his eyes darkened and his blue eyes came back "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled.

Jay came behind Emma hearing the yelling and Emma shook her head staring at Sean, he was going insane. She ran to Manny and bent down "Manny, Manny can you hear me?" she put the girls head on her lap.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouts Sean shooting up and went for Emma but Jay's fist bashed into his face with all the vampire strength he had. Sean was knocked out cold. On Emma's lap, Manny groaned and gasped trying to wake up.

Ellie got home and turned to Jesse at her door "This is me" she said and turns to open the knob, Jesse turned her and crashed his lips to hers. Just like their first but better this time...also because they were filled with magic.

It was the best kiss either one of them ever had.

Ellie slowly pulled away with him and let a breath out to open her eyes. Jesse stared back into her eyes and she melted into his...wait. "What's wrong?" jokes Jesse "Am I a bad kisser?" he teased. Ellie took a step back.

"One blue, one green" she noticed his eyes.

_Ellie was a little girl and wishing she would never fall in love "And If i do? He has to have one blue eye, and one green eye" she put the rest of the flower pedals in the water_

"Oh my god" Ellie whispered finally noticing this "I got to go" she rushed inside and Jesse yelled at her to wait but she couldn't. She locked the door behind her and covered her face and began to cry. He was real, he was so real. Her spell was actually real...and it sent for him. Jesse.

Ellie sniffed and whipped all her dried up tears. She put her coat away and walked around the corner to see Manny on the couch sweating and in pain, groaning every second "Ellie...something's really, really bad here" Emma said sitting on the couch across from Manny with Jay.


	14. Why Can't I Breath

CHAPTER 14:

Ellie sat around so many books with Emma, looking for something in it to help her. Jay came in and rubbed his eyes...they've been doing this for 2 days straight. Even Spinner and Craig came to help and passed out on the other couches.

"Go sleep" Jay told Emma who shook her head no as soon as he said it "Please? I'll take over" he said. Emma looks up to tell him no-

"Emma" Ellie nods and Emma looks at her and sadly nods and gets up.

"fine" Emma said. She was tired. And she'll only sleep for a few hours, nothing more. She left them and went out, passing the living room as she went.

"Em..." drifts a voice and Emma turns. Manny. She was still lying on the couch wearing a white string top and black shorts.

"Manny?" Emma whispers walking over. Manny swallowed hard and opened her eyes. "Oh my god, your okay" Emma hugged her and Manny smiled hugging her back.

Emma then felt Manny's lips begin to kiss around her neck, Manny then nipped her ear lobe and her soft chuckle rang through Emma's ear "I hear you like to play with monsters". Emma backed up to look at Manny.

Manny laughed but Emma noticed it wasn't really Manny. "You, your the hell demon" she said and knew he took over Manny's buddy. Manny stood up and smirks putting arms over head and stretching.

"Oh yes I am" she nods "And I'm live and well...much like your friend. Oh but not anymore. You see? You got Manny here back, but you won't get her soul now will you? Cause it's me, and the devil gets her soul" Manny laughed evily and Emma bit her tongue.

"Fuck you" Emma gritted through her teeth.

"Been there, done that. Only I fucked this body" Manny points at herself "With his body" she points behind Emma for her to turn to Sean, who was Sean again and looked so weak trying to hold himself up on the wall and saw Manny.

"Manny?" he whispers and looks to Emma "What's going on?"

"It's not Manny" Emma told him and stared Manny down "What do you want from us? Why are you doing this? Why to so many people?"

"You said yourself you were ready to take any coniquences" said Manny and then smirks snapping her fingers. Sean screamed in pain and held his head bending over. Emma's mouth dropped "Oh don't worry about him" Manny waved her hand "I'm just giving him all the bad memories on how he raped his precious girl...as for you" she grins.

"Your sick" Emma spat out as Jay and Ellie came back into the room hearing the noise and knew immediatly this wasn't Manny talking.

"would you like to see who I am Emma?" Manny raised an eyebrow and looks behind Emma to her friends "I'm scarier than even you boy" she told Jay who clenched his fists. Manny then looked to Ellie "And I'll always be more powerful than you, you witch" she spat and then clapped her hands.

Jesse fell in mid air to the ground and ached in pain "Jesse" feared Ellie and went to help but Manny did some kind of magic to hold her in her place.

"Nu uh uh" sang Manny and then grins watching them "Watch the show. Your in for a treat" Manny snapped then fell to the ground with a thud and Tracker showed up to laugh down at Manny. Emma looked to Ellie whos mouth fell

"you? You did this to us?!" Ellie exclaims "How could you?! I thought you cared about me. You taught me everything I know" she cried.


	15. That's My Girl

CHAPTER 15:

"Sad isn't it?" Tracker asked. What he didn't know what Spinner was slowly coming up behind him with a bat and struck him in the head. "O fuck" Tracker yelled on the ground clenching his fist. Ellie ran to Jesse and helped him up .Tracker from the ground shot a fire ball and just missed Ellie.

Jay grabbed Tracker by the collar pulling him up and paunched him in the face. Tracker got hold of Jay's wrist and blew a blue fire ball up his body for Jay to gasp and fall back in pain and choking. Spinner went to hit Tracker with the bat again to be magically rizen and zapped to the wall and onto the ground.

Emma glared into the eyes of Tracker and her hair mixed with black, her eyes fading to silver and her fangs came back. "That's my girl" taunts Tracker "I wanted you to come out and play. Humans are just so..." he looked down at Manny and Sean "Boring"

Emma dove at him and she actually got him on the ground. He caught her wrists from paunching him even more and laughed insanely "You know what's the ironic part?" he snapped his hands a needle came to Emma and was filled with monkshood, stabbing her in the arm. She turned back to human "Your just as boring" he easily flipped her since she didn't have the strength anymore and she hit her head when falling and got knocked out.

Tracker went to Ellie walking over slowly to her "Didn't want us to end this way kiddo. I always thought you'd be a good partner" he looked down at Jesse "but he got in the way. Who knew he actually exsisted huh?" Tracker surprized Ellie by appearing a knife in his hand and stabbed Jesse in the heart.

Jesse screamed out and held his chest in pain as Ellie screamed no. All the flash backs came back to Jesse, the spell wearing off and the pain even more hurtful.

_"how do you know that song?" Ellie asked Jesse "You were just humming a song" she recalls and he laughs looking at her to simply shrug._

_"My family always sang it" laughs Jesse "They'd surround a bon fire and it was only instrumental. No words. Just a tune"_

----

_"Yeah man, I bet you just like the bizzare sex. Was it good?" asked one of Jesse's friends _

_Jesse scratched his neck and coughs "Course it was. But like I said...i've had many. Now as the pink cotton thing?" he laughs at his friends "Maybe I like the cuffs and bizzare sex" he and his friends laughed._

_----_

_"What did you do?" she repeats his question "You-you lied to your friends. You told them I slept with you?" she exclaims and his mouth fell. Jesse went to say at least something but Ellie dumped her drink on his head and threw the empty cup at his face_

_---_

_"So did you tell your friends?" smirks Ellie sipping her hot chocolate._

_"tell my friends what?" asked Jesse and Ellie looks to him_

_"that your a lying sack of shit" she shrugs simply and he looks down._

_"no" he said "b-but I will" he stuttered and Ellie had to laugh and nods looking at him. He grins back at her until she looks away_

_----_

_"I can't, Ellie" he admits "Ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you. I told you that" he confirms and Ellie caught what he just said and gave a confused look._

_"Wait, what?" she rewinds "Ever since you met me?" she asks and he nods quickly._

_"Of course. When I first met you... you were beautiful. I knew right when I sat next to you that you weren't like other girls. That's what I admired most. And yeah I did lie to my friends but it was just because the guys expect it of me. But when you dumped that drink on me...I never felt so bad in my life" Jesse explained to her. _

_---_

_Jesse turned Ellie and cupped her face in front of her apartment door, they crashed lips and kissed passionatly._

Jesse gasped after all those memories flooded back to him and his teary eyes stared back into Ellie's who cried over him "Ellie" he whispers with the knife in his chest. He coughed up a little and she cried harder putting her hand on his heart.

"Try not to move" she cried "It'll be okay Jesse. It'll be okay" she said.

Jay saw Emma with blood at the corner of her forehead knocked out and stood up from the ground, this time extremely vamped out. Tracker raised an eyebrow "This should be interesting" he jokes "AH!" he then screamed not aware that Jay could move so fast and picked up the bat, smashing it over Tracker's head.

"that was just lucky" said Tracker and went to strike back until Jay got the pointy end of the stick and jabbed it into his stomach after they struggled for some time with it. Tracker gasped in pain and his eyes turned black, then completely white and bashed into bits of green mist. He was gone.


	16. I Wished For You Too

CHAPTER 16:

Manny groaned waking up as everyone caught their breath, she shook a little from all the shockness and looked around. Good, she wasn't dead...again. "Sean" she saw him and crawled up, limping over. She touched him and he jumped.

"God, how can you even look at me?" he stared up at her with teary eyes "What I did to you" he was so disgusted with himself.

"No" whispers Manny, also tearing up "That wasn't you okay?" she cupped his face "We're okay" she ran her hand softly down his cheek and he closed his eyes to her tender touch.

He brought her into his arms and she sat on his lap taking his head onto her chest and carresed his hair.

It's been a long night...too long. More for Ellie.

Ellie had tears streaming down her face trying to keep Jesse with her. Spinner and Craig slowly rised together seeing the knife in his heart. Jesse wasn't going to make it.

Did Ellie know that?

"I'm so sorry" cried Ellie "I tried to make it stop. I didn't want Tracker to go after you..I was just, I was hurt" she choked on her cry and her hands were filling up more with his blood "I-I made up this spell where I would only fall in love with a specific guy.." her voice choked even more.

Jesse stared into her eyes "One blue, one green" he remembered what she said to him before. It was about his eyes. He now understood why she was so afraid of love and him. He tore her heart into pieces. He slowly put a piece of hair behind her ear "I love you Ellie"

Ellie bent more further over him letting more cries out and pushed her hair back looking at him "I love you too" she whispers. He breathed harder and her mouth fell "No, no don't go. I need you Jesse, I need you!" she yells at him desperatly.

Jesse held on as long as he could and smiled a little at her "You wanna know something?" he swallowed the pain down and she listened to him. He held her hand as tight as he could "I wished for you too..." her tears now fell onto him and his grip on her hand slowly let go.

"Jesse?" Ellie cried...nothing. He stared forward. His face was all white, full of death. Ellie cried harder shaking her head "No!" she put her head on his chest and shook with cries.

Emma groaned a little and got up with help by Spinner "Where's Jay?" she first asked and Spinner looks to Craig who nods to the corner. Emma walked over to Jay seeing him in a bit of pain croutching over not facing anyone "Jay?"

She turned her lover around for him to grab her by her shoulders "Hello lover" he bit harshly into her neck.

Ellie, Craig, Spinner, Manny and Sean stared in horror.

To be continued...

**hehehehe I GUESS your going to have to read part 4 now. Muahaha. I'm having so much fun with these stories. haha. Anyways, your know the drill. Lots of reviews please. Need to know if I should go on or just delete my stories. Sad face. **


End file.
